rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an Author: Volume 2 Trailer
Hello and welcome to the return of author analysis. Yes! I'm back and better than ever! Before I start, let me re-introduce myself. My name is Zathronas and I'm a published author. I started this blog at the end of last year and tried to give an author's perspective on the story, characters, plots, etc... Contrary to a lot of blogs, I analyze meticulously everything I choose to talk about and can explain with examples any reasoning I come up with. That does not mean I'm right, just that I do a real analysis. For those who never read my blog before. Here are two of my previous blogs that I will refer often. This one is my prediction on Vol 2 and this one might be the most controversial of them. Enjoy! Now for the matter at hand! It's nice to have actual new content to talk about. So let's delve into the trailer. If you haven't seen it yet, here is the link. Let's start with the the first scene, Ozpin and the unknown man. Unknown man is clearly a leader of some sort, he seems to doubt the abilities of hunters and huntresses which makes him ideal to become the impact character of the story. What is an impact character? In this case, he is someone who has good intentions but is misguided in his approach to the problem. This will make him a foil for our heroes and a new obstacle to rise over. By the way, love where Ozpin's office is located, it suits the character to a tee. On to the next scene, I'm beginning to think that Blake will become the Cassandra figure of the show. In greek mythology, Cassandra was a seer who had the power of prophecy but was also cursed to never be believed. Cut to Cinder and Torchwick. If you read my predictions, you know I think this volume will be about Cinder as the main antagonist because it is too soon for the Grimm and those behind it. It was obvious in vol 1 that she has a plan and we'll learn it in vol 2. The next scene is for all the shippers out there. Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship will grow as with other. Can't wait to see who goes to the dance with each RWBY characters :) Next, Glynda and Ozpin with RWBY's highjinxs. I love Glynda, so strict but it's for the good of the children while Ozpin knows they'll have to face horrors eventually and they should have fun while they can. This brings us to a sequences of shots, let's go for the important scenes shall we?. JNPR in the cafeteria on a barricade, is someone attacking Beacon? I think it might have close ties with the next scene with the unknown man an his bucket soldiers. Ah! the mech. It's nice to see but I believe it is a slight of hand in the trailer, distracting you from the REALLY interesting scenes that I'll analyze in part 2. A small note before I leave you. I'll be posting Part 2 tomorrow but analysis by an author will become a weekly column instead of daily so I can analyze each episodes. That does not mean I won't post once in a while between episodes but it will not be regular. As before, if you want my opinion on your fan-fiction. Please leave a link in the comments below and I'll get back to you. Please no novel length story as I simply do not have time to read something too big. Category:Blog posts